


What I Want

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Maya really hates being Loki's glorified assistant, or does she?





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.

                                                                               

If she wasn’t desperate for the money she would have quit already. Day in and day out being Loki’s assistant was driving her crazy. Her life revolved around the royal prince’s every whim. When she first accepted the position she was glad to no longer be just an intern running errands for everybody but this now felt like just being a glorified intern. Just yesterday he made her cut her lunch short because he wanted her to drive him around town looking for a spell book. He never found it of course, because it was an Asgardian spell book. He got in his head that it would be at some weird bookstore she’d never heard of that they never found anyway. At least he made her laugh a few times. He might be annoying but he always knew the right funny thing to say at the right time. Those were the moments were she kinda liked her job.

Maya ponders about this and more as she walks down the hallway in the middle of the night on her way to Loki’s apartments at Stark tower. After a bout of insomnia, she had finally fallen asleep in the late hours of the night only to be woken by a text from Loki demanding that she report for duty immediately. It took her a few minutes to wake up. She even thought about ignoring the text and going back to sleep but he just kept sending messages. It was like he knew that she was falling asleep again. Once she got out of bed she just left her room in pajamas, if it was that urgent he was going to have to tolerate her looking a mess.

Before Maya knocked  Loki opened the door. The first thing she noticed was how his unbuttoned shirt exposed most of his chest. She tried not to stare but it was too late. When she looked up she could tell he was trying not to laugh at her indiscretion but at least he didn’t say anything. He simply moved to the side to let her in. Maya quickly went in as she tried to hide her blushing face.

She felt like she needed to say something about her obvious lecherous behavior but she never got around to it. Loki gently pushed her against a wall. He seemed taller than she remembered as he leaned in to whisper, “There’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now and I feel like it has to be done now,” said Loki, trying to read her silent reaction.

Maya could feel her heart thumping, as if trying to escape from her chest while she looked at his face. She let herself relax and admit to herself that she thought he was gorgeous before asking, “What do you want, Loki?”

“You know what we both want,” he said, before moving a lock of hair away from her face. Maya knew that it was true, they wanted each other. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was surprised for a second, not expecting her to react this way but he immediately relaxed as he embraced her.


End file.
